Whole Heart
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Sangat menyedihkan saat orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak memberikan sepenuh hatinya untukmu/"Aku tidak ingin hati yang hanya setengah. Aku tidak mau hati yang masih mengingat orang lain!"/NaruHina fict/


Story: Whole Hearth

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Whole Hearth© Akari Yuka

Rating: T

Genre: Romence, Drama

Pairing: Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(18 tahun), Hyuuga Hinata (18 tahun)

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

_Ia hanya ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja. Jika tidak diperbolehkan, ia tidak akan mau peduli. Ia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, jika keinginannya itu bertabrakan dengan keinginan Sang Pria, ia akan menyerah. Menyerah untuk segalanya._

_Gadis itu ingin memiliki seluruh hati Sang Pria. Hanya itu keinginan egoisnya._

_Jika tidak diberi, ia akan terus mencari dan berusaha mengambilnya sendiri—di dalam pintu yang masih terkunci itu. Jika sudah ia dapatkan, ia akan mendekapnya erat. Namun, jika ia berhasil mengambilnya dan Sang Pria bersikeras untuk tidak memberikan, maka ia akan melepasnya. Bukan hanya sisa hati itu, tapi semuanya._

.

.

Hinata menarik napas dalam membaca rangkaian kalimat di depannya. Tanpa sadar sang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kesesakan yang didapat akibat membaca fanfiksi untuk membunuh waktu dan merilekskan tubuh sejenak itu. Benar, niatan awal gadis Hyuuga itu hanya ingin bersantai sepulang kerja sambil menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Tapi niatan yang hanya ingin mendengarkan beberapa lagu sambil mengecek email itu malah berakhir dengan dirinya mengunjungi situs untuk fanfiksi. Dan entah bagaimana ia malah membaca fanfiksi ber-genre angst ini.

Iris _amethyst_nya tampak menerawang. Otak cerdasnya meresap kata-kata yang baru diterimanya. Aaah, sungguh kasihan sekali pemuda dalam fanfiksi itu. Kekasihnya masih terus teringat pada orang lain dan pemuda itu hanya mendapatkan separuh hati dari Sang Kekasih. Hinata harap author dari fanfiksi itu akan memberikan ending yang membahagiakan. Karena, sungguh menyedihkan jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata tak memberikan sepenuh hatinya untukmu, benar?

_Satu hati tak bisa mencintai beberapa hal secara bersamaan._

Jika terus menerus hanya separuh yang diberikan, tidakkah itu berarti... pengkhianatan?

Kembali mendesah panjang, Hinata menutup layar laptop-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah. Sinar matahari tampak menyembul di sela-sela gumpalan awan putih. Meradiasikan cahaya yang jatuh di atas gundukan salju dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menuju tempat kerja. Di tengah arus pergi itu, Hinata berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Karena shift malamnya, gadis berambut indigo ini justru baru pulang di saat orang sewajarnya berangkat kerja. Langkah lebarnya menapaki kristal putih yang perlahan mencair. Bergegas menuju bangunan apartemen yang telah tampak di pantulan matanya.

Ia ingin bertemu Naruto-kun sebelum pria itu pergi bekerja.

Bayangan wajah orang yang dicintainya itu sudah membayang di benak Hinata. Membuat seluruh lelahnya tak terasa. Wajah putihnya berseri dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas terukir indah.

Tepat sebelum jemari panjangnya menyentuh pegangan pintu apartemen, benda itu mengayun membuka dan sesosok gadis dengan surai sewarna musim semi balas menatapnya. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya hingga kedua matanya melebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Meski tak ada suara yang mampu diucapkannya saat itu. Akan tetapi, gadis di hadapannya hanya membungkukkan badan sedikit sambil membuka pintu semakin lebar. Sebelum Hinata sempat menyuarakan sapaan ataupun pertanyaan, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam.

"Sakura, kau melupakan jaketmu."

Dan Hinata hanya terdiam saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok Naruto dengan kemeja berantakan dan kancing setengah terbuka.

"Ah. Hinata. Kau sudah pulang?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Sepasang manik _amethys_tnya hanya menatap bergantian antara Sakura dan kekasihnya. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kenapa Sakura ada di apartemennya sepagi itu berseliweran di benaknya. Membuat ia mengacuhkan sapaan Naruto. Kristal gelapnya hanya menatap dalam saat lengan Naruto yang membawa jaket mendorong benda itu pada Sang gadis musim semi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau bagian ini sudah selesai, aku akan minta pendapatmu lagi," adalah kalimat yang diutarakan gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Hah! Kau punya editormu sendiri, tanya saja padanya!" sahut Naruto dengan nada protes yang biasa.

"Aku ingin penilaian darimu."

"Ya ya. Terserah. Nanti datang lagi saja kalau aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan," jawab Naruto akhirnya. Membuang wajahnya ke arah lain hingga tak menyadari raut terluka yang terukir di wajah Hinata yang masih terpaku di sana.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti. Jangan lupa makan yang banyak. Kau semakin kurus Naruto," ujar Sakura sembari mengelus wajah tan itu dengan jarinya, membuat gurat kemerahan mampir di wajah Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengeratkan rahangnya.

Sakura. Gadis pertama yang disukai oleh Naruto…

"Berisik! Sana pulang!" Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Sakura menyeringai penuh arti sebelum berpamitan pada Hinata yang masih ada di sana, dengan senyumnya yang khas. Akan tetapi, Hinata bahkan tak mampu membalasnya dengan senyum ramah kebanggaannya. Ia hanya membungkukkan tubuh dalam hingga Sakura meninggalkan bangunan apartemen.

Menegakkan tubuh, Hinata tak langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Tubuh dan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaan dan belum sempat tidur, membuatnya lama merangkai kejadian yang baru saja disodorkan padanya.

_._

_Apa maksudnya tadi itu?_

_._

"Hinata! Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya! Kau bisa membuatku beku!" ujar Naruto dari dalam bangunan. Membuat Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan kekasihnya.

Di dalam, Hinata mendapati Naruto sedang membereskan buku-buku yang tercecer begitu berantakan. Seolah baru saja ada pencuri yang masuk. Di tengah serakan buku, pupilnya menangkap 2 mug besar dengan sisa cairan coklat di dalamnya. Juga sisa makanan dan piring kotor serta kaleng bir yang ikut mewarnai ruangan ini.

Jadi itu benar… Sakura benar-benar berduaan dengan kekasihnya…. Sepanjang malam...

Mengepalkan tangan, Hinata berusaha meredam gemuruh tak menyenangkan di dadanya. Mencoba menghilangkan geliat tak enak di perutnya. Akan tetapi, ia tak bergeming dari sana. Sama sekali lupa untuk melepas mantel juga syal dan tas besarnya. Tubuhnya hanya terpaku. Mengikuti gerakan Sang Kekasih dengan irisnya.

Ia tahu ia tak boleh berpikiran buruk. Ia tak boleh menuduh kekasihnya begitu saja. Akan tetapi...

"Naruto-kun, tolong jangan selingkuh..." Tanpa bisa dihentikan, kalimat itu pun meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Membuat pria yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya itu menghentikan pergerakan dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan alis bertaut rapat.

"Selingkuh apa?"

Hinata menatap lurus sepasang mata _sapphire_ di depannya. Terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mencegah getaran mengikuti suaranya, akhirnya Hinata malah menyuarakan pertanyaan. "Apa yang Sakura lakukan?"

"Ooh. Dia hanya ingin tahu pendapatku tentang novel barunya," sahut Naruto sambil lalu.

"Semalaman sampai baru pulang...?"

"Hmmm. Biasa. Diskusi panjang lebar. Dia itu memang keras kepala. _Hell._ Meminta pendapatku tapi berkeras dengan pendapatnya sendiri," ujar Naruto malah menggerutu pada diri sendiri, tak menyadari nada tersembunyi dari pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun mengajaknya untuk datang lagi?" tanya Hinata, kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan pancingan. Akan tetapi, Naruto hanya meng-iya-kan dengan acuh. Tak menatap ke arahnya dan sibuk melintasi ruangan untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya di rak semula.

Mengeratkan kepalan tangan di samping tubuhnya, Hinata bersuara perlahan, "Aku tidak mengizinkan..."

"Hah?" Naruto menatapnya bingung. Mengerutkan alis mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. "Soal Sakura kemari? Kenapa tidak? Hanya datang berkunjung saja tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku malas keluar jadi biar saja dia yang kemari."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. " Tapi semalaman... Kalian pasti banyak berbincang... Naruto-kun pasti masih teringat masa-masa indah kalian bersama dulu..." ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan. Namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh satu-satunya lawan bicaranya di ruangan itu.

"Ingat apa?"

"Ingat masa-masa indah bersama sebelum Naruto-kun bertemu denganku. Pasti belum benar-benar lupa, kan?" sahut Hinata akhirnya menyuarakan kecemasan yang dikekangnya selama ini. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, meski sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, ia tahu Naruto masih belum melupakan Sakura. Ingatan itu masih di sana... Bahkan mungkin –

"Ya masa kulupakan begitu saja? Sudahlah. Aku toh tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam." Adalah jawaban yang diterima Hinata dari kekasihnya yang mengerutkan alis dan memasang raut tak suka. Jawaban yang justru malah membuat Hinata semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin hati yang hanya setengah. Aku tidak mau hati yang masih mengingat orang lain!" tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, Hinata menyerukan apa yang terpendam di hatinya. Ingatan akan cerita yang belum lama ini dibacanya berseliweran di benaknya.

.

_Karena ingatan tentangnya masih kau jaga dengan baik_

_Sama artinya hatimu masih ada untuknya_

_Tak sepenuhnya kau berikan padaku_

.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Wajar kan aku masih mengingatnya? Dia kan belum mati. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Mana bisa begitu saja melupakan?" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Apalagi karena ia belum mati, Naruto-kun makin tidak mau memberikan yang setengahnya untukku, bukan? Jika kau tak mau memberikan..."

"Jika tak mau memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk mempertimbangkan keputusannya dan menguatkan hatinya. Hingga ia mengangkat wajah dengan raut yakin yang bercampur dengan keputusasaan. "Jika tak mau kau berikan, aku akan lakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya. Akan kulepas semuanya. Karena tak ada artinya jika aku hanya memiliki setengah hatimu...," ujarnya perlahan. "Kenapa? Kau bahagia dengan keputusanku?"

"Bahagia apa? Dia siapa? Kenapa kau selalu mempersalahkan hal sepele seperti ini sih!" bentak Naruto.

Kepala bersurai indigo kembali menunduk "Aku hanya ingin 'diyakinkan'..." gumamnya perlahan. Naruto hanya mendengus keras atas hal itu. Selanjutnya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan ruangan yang sempat tertunda akibat kekasihnya yang sering mempermasalahkan hal sepele itu.

Mendapati Naruto kembali mengacuhkannya dan seolah menutup kasus yang diajukannya ini begitu saja, Hinata kembali memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Naruto-kun..." ujarnya. "Jadi? Jawabanmu apa?"

"Jawaban apa?" tukas Naruto ketus. Kesal karena gadis itu masih mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Jawaban, apakah kau akan memberikan separuh hati yang lain itu untukku?" ulang Hinata setelah menarik napas dalam karena kecewa dengan kekasihnya yang seolah tak peduli dengan hal ini. Padahal hal ini begitu berarti untuknya...

"Harus?"

"Harus apa? Harus dijawab? Ya, harus dijawab," sahut Hinata dengan tatapan serius. Menatap lurus seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia benar-benar menuntut jawaban sejujurnya saat itu juga dari Naruto.

"...Tidak mau."

Raut kecewa dan kaget bercampur dalam paras tirus Hinata. "Kenapa tidak mau...?" tanyanya. Namun Naruto tak menjawab dan seolah tak mendengar.

Menatap dengan raut sedih, Hinata kembali bersuara, "Naruto-kun, jika kau tidak mau menjawab, secara implisit kau menyatakan bahwa kau memang tak ingin memberikan semuanya... Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal..."

"Teruskan saja semua pendapat tak berdasarmu itu," tukas Naruto.

"Pendapat tak berdasar apa? Apa salah jika aku meminta semuanya, Naruto-kun? Apalagi orang yang merebut sebagian hati itu masih hidup dan kau masih berhubungan dengannya. Bukan tidak mungkin kan..."

"Astaga. Tak perlu berpikiran sempit begitu. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidak cukup? Penjelasanku dari dulu itu apa masih kurang?" Naruto kembali menaikkan nada suaranya. Kesal dengan Hinata yang sering berpikiran macam-macam ini.

"Kurang. Ya, memang kurang. Aku ingin diyakinkan sekarang..." sahut Hinata. "_'Cause i always feel insecure_..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya memberi sebuah dengusan sebagai respon.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan hening dan hanya diisi suara jam dinding dan gesekan buku dengan rak.

"Apakah mengatakan 'silakan kuberikan semua' itu begitu sulit untukmu Naruto-kun?" kembali pertanyaan dengan suara pelan diperdengarkan pemuda tinggi ini.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan sampai kau puas? Implisit tidak cukup?" balas Naruto dalam bentakan.

"Aku tak bisa mendapatkan yang eksplisit ya...?" Hinata tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya takut sekarang perasaanmu berubah..."

.

_Karena bosan denganku_

_Karena muak denganku_

_Karena kau tak lagi membutuhkanku_

_Karena aku tak lebih baik darinya_

_Karena ia masih ada di hatimu..._

.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas ribut pagi-pagi begini. Aku harus pergi bekerja." Dengan berkata begitu, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf, ion negatif-ku terlalu banyak," gumam Hinata sebelum pintu kamar mandi benar-benar tertutup. "_I just feel... insecure... Is it so wrong to ask_...?"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Hinata mendapat libur dan Naruto sudah pergi sejak pagi. Pembicaraan sehari sebelumnya tak pernah dilanjutkan. Naruto bersikap seolah pembicaraan itu tak pernah ada. Sementara Hinata memilih untuk menahan diri daripada mengambil resiko mengedepankan ego-nya dan hanya mendapati kekasihnya semakin marah. _Well,_ meski memang sebenarnya ia masih kecewa karena Naruto tidak bisa mendeklarasikan soal keutuhan hatinya…. Memang rasanya jadi seperti hanya memiliki separuh hati…. Namun, yah, apa boleh buat jika kekasihmu adalah K Naruto.

Karenanya Hinata meyakinkan diri harus puas dengan jawaban implisit yang masih abu-abu dan menggantung….

Dan memutuskan untuk melupakan saja masalah itu.

Sejak dirinya libur hari itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Naruto. Mengepel lantai hingga mengilat, menggosok kaca dan membersihkan debu hingga tak bersisa. Di tengah pengerjaan bersih-bersih itu, mendadak handphone-nya berbunyi tanda email masuk. Rupanya Naruto. Alis matanya terangkat, heran kenapa tumben sekali Naruto mengirim email saat ia masih bekerja. Sebelumnya pria itu tak pernah berbuat begini.

Mengangkat bahu, Hinata membuka email yang masuk. Rupanya ada lagu yang dikirim. Mengerutkan kedua alisnya semakin bingung, Hinata mendengarkan lagu itu sambil melihat lirik yang disertakan dalam email yang dikirim Naruto.

Sebuah alunan piano memenuhi ruangan, diikuti nyanyian lembut yang menggetarkan hati…

.

_If there's a road that's made only for you_

_That road is inside your pure heart_

_If you can endure through this pain_

_Than just put your soul into trusting..._

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

.

_I would give my whole heart only to you_

_So that I can feel you always_

_If you can hold on into itu just a bit longer_

_Than try to put your heart into it_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me_

.

_Holding you, holding you_

_It's in you, river flows in you_

_Longing, waiting more,_

_Would we be there?_

_(River Flows In You By Yiruma)_

.

Sepasang mata _amethyst_ membulat sempurna mendengar tiap lirik dari lagu itu. Begitu alunan musiknya selesai, Hinata memutar ulang untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Bahwa dalam lagu itu memang terdapat lirik _**I would give my whole heart only to you. **_

Yakin pendengarannya tidak salah, yakin penyanyinya – siapapun dia – tidak salah ucap, sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk dengan indah di wajahnya. Barisan gigi yang bersih terlihat berderet seiring pemiliknya menggenggam erat benda elektronik yang masih menyuarakan alunan lagu yang sama entah sampai keberapakalinya itu.

Dengan gemuruh di dada dan geliat di perut yang berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya kemarin, Hinata menekan nomor kekasihnya. Tak mempedulikan kemungkinan Naruto sedang ada rapat atau tidak. Ia tak peduli. Ia ingin mendengar suara Naruto-kunnya sekarang juga!

Dua deringan hingga hubungan komunikasi itu terkoneksi. Sebelum pria bersurai pirang di seberang sana sempat menyuarakan sapaan, sebuah seruan penuh sukacita terlontar dari bibir mungilnya..

"Naruto-kun~" ujarnya. Tak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar Naruto berada saat ini. Ia tidak peduli. Bahkan suara protes sang kekasih tidak dipedulikannya.

"Naruto-kun, lagunya sudah sampai…," ujarnya kemudian dengan senyum tersipu.

"Ah. Ya. Lagunya bagus. Aku sedang tertarik dengan piano dan sedang mengumpulkannya. Kalau kau pergi belanja, tolong belikan albumnya," sahut Naruto datar, seolah tujuannnya mengirimkan lagu itu tak ada hubungannya dengan liriknya – tak seperti dugaan Hinata.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata merasakan lubang kekecewaan mendadak terbentuk di hatinya yang diselimuti kebahagiaan. Senyumnya pun menghilang seketika dan menjadi kurva negative. "Yaaah…. Kupikir Naruto-kun memberikan lagu itu sebagai jawaban pertanyaanku kemarin, ternyata bukan ya…. Padahal aku sudah sangat senang…," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk. Hinata sadar ia seharusnya tak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil di hadapan Naruto-kunnya itu. Akan tetapi, kekecewaan yang didapatnya membuatnya tak memikirkan hal itu.

Terdapat keheningan dalam sambungan telepon itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga secara perlahan terdengan helaan napas Naruto diikuti sentakan yang diucapkan secara cepat. "Aaaaah! Iya, iya. Memang lagunya sengaja kucarikan untuk itu!" ujar Naruto di seberang sana. Membuat Hinata kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya begitu jauh. Matanya berbinar, membayangkan betapa Naruto pasti sedang salah tingkah saat ini.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku… Aku sadar aku mendadak menjadi egois seperti ini… Tapi terima kasih… Aku benar-benar bahagia…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Kau cukup percaya padaku. Itu saja. Dan aku berjanji sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku akan menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku." kata Naruto lagi. Fakta yang membuat Hinata semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tak sabar ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun… Aah, malam ini kau akan makan malam di rumah kan? Kuharap kau segera pulang. Aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untukmu… Aku… Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu…"

Hening sejenak tanpa Naruto membalas, namun entah kenapa Hinata bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang sekarang pasti salah tingkah dan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan rona merah tipis tak kentara. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Tunggu aku di apartemen ya!"

Sebelum memutuskan sambungan komunikasi itu, Hinata memasang wajah serius dan berbisik dalam telepon, "Naruto-kun, _gomen ne_… _arigatou_…."

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kekasihnya itu akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan egoisnya kemarin. Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas membuat dosen sastra itu jengkel luar biasa. Namun, rupanya Naruto memikirkannya, bahkan memberikannya jawaban dengan cara yang begitu…romantis. Cara yang begitu manis….

Rupanya, memang kekasihnya ini tak bisa mengutarakan secara langsung. Namun, bukan berarti perasaan itu tak ada di sana, bukan? Ia hanya tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. Ah, tidak. Ia hanya memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mengungkapkannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut seiring lagu itu kembali berkumandang di apartemen mereka.

_Seluruh hatimu akan kujaga sebaik-baiknya. Dan akan kuberikan juga seluruh hatiku untukmu…_

_._

_I would give my whole heart only to you_

_So that I can feel you always_

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
